A Different Ending
by MollyPixie
Summary: A vermin horde gets ready to attack Redwall.. A warrior goes on a quest.. A mouse-maid escapes. Can the almost-completed Abbey defend itself? Can the warrior find who he's looking for? Will the mouse-maid and her companion get help? Will they all survive?
1. Prologue

_***Prologue***_

In Mossflower wood, near the northeastern edge, a crude village made up of cabins and a high-walled compound was the 'domain' of a fox and his vermin horde.

A one-eared fox sat wrapped in a thick woolen cloak, staring into the fire. A platter of untouched fish lay on the table beside him. There was a quiet knock on his door, and after permission to enter, the door opened and a rat captain leading a patrol of stoats, weasels and rats came in.

The rat leading the patrol snapped to ridged attention,

"Chief, midnight patrol report'n in!"

The fox sighed tiredly, "Make your report!"

The rat cleared his throat, "Made a wide sweep 'round the border, though we didn't see anythin' 'cept a lone mouse-maid just over the border…" His voice trailed of as he saw the questioning look in look in the Chief's eyes.

"Well?"

"Err…what?" Now the rat was obviously nervous,

The fox groaned, _why and I served by dimwits? _"Where is the mouse-maid?" The fox gritted through his teeth. The look in his captain's eyes was answer enough, "you IDGIT!" He exploded, "why in the name of 'ell-gates didn't you grab 'er?"

"We…um… er… didn't think 'bout it." The rat explained lamely, trying edge toward the door, but backing into the rest of the vermin.

"Well now what are ya standing there fer?" The fox roared, trying to control his temper, "GO GET HER!" The patrol scrambled out as fast as they could.

As soon as the door slammed behind them, the Chief returned to staring into the fire, plotting about how to gain the red fortress of his dreams.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a sleeping mouse-maid was suddenly attacked and clubbed unconscious. After a minute or two of quiet arguing, she was bound hand and foot and carried off in the opposite direction the vermin came from.<p>

* * *

><p>In yet another part of Mossflower, in an almost-completed abbey, a mouse slept peacefully. As a matter of fact, the whole abbey slept soundly. All of them were unaware of the danger and death in store for them.<p>

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK! One chapter down, like…um…20 to go! <strong>__** Ode To Joy! **_

_**But that was my first chapter so it wasn't very good, and it was really short!(sorry about that! **__**) **_

_**Pretty Please w/ a cherry on top, REVIEW! **_


	2. Jokes, plans and an escape!

_Chapter 1_

_Martin, son of Luke the Warrior, was a fairly quiet mouse, usually _not _the one to start a conversation. It was as if he'd lost some of his joy seasons before, maybe it was his father's or mother's death, or maybe his grandmother's. Occasionally, when he got excited, he would demonstrate some of his sword acts. Now, while he quietly paced the wall-top, lost in thought, he didn't see his friend, Gonff the Mouse Thief watching him, mischief dancing in his eyes. __**Let me see**_, _Gonff thought to himself, __**what trick can I play on Martin today?**_ _(It was now his almost daily routine to make Martin get into some scrape that made him look ridiculous)_ _**Do the pit with a false top… no I did that one a few days ago… dump water on him when he walks through the door of Great Hall… did that also…uh…um…Aha!**_ _The Prince of All Mouse Thieves giggling 'evilly' to himself, skipped away in the direction of the main abbey building._

_Martin walked down west wall stairs and headed toward the pond. __**Ha-ha! Perfect**_!_ A mouse hidden in the bushes chuckled to himself._

"_Gonff! Gooonnnnffffff!" Martin called, "Where did he go! GoonnYIIIIKKKKEEESSS! _

"_Hahahahahah hee hee," Gonff roared with laughter, watching his friend dangle upside-down from a tree branch. "Martin, you should see the look on your face! Hahahahahah!" _

_Martin folded his arms across his chest and tried to look angry._

"_Gonff!" That was Columbine, Gonff's wife calling him. She came around the corner of the Abbey building, carrying a huge salad fork, (she'd been helping in the kitchen), "Gonff, there you are! I…wha?" She stopped short just long enough to take one disbelieving look at Martin, and then she started laughing. About ten second later, both Gonff and Columbine were laughing so hard, they were crying! _

"_What, may I ask is going on here?" Asked a voice behind them, obviously trying not to laugh. Abbess Germaine was an elderly mouse, but she still had a sense of humor. Definitely one big enough to only be able to keep herself from giggling like a mouse-maid long enough for one short sentence. "Hee hee! Hee hee, Martin, I wish you always looked that funny! You look… um HYSTERICAL!" By now, Martin had realized how funny he must look, and was laughing along with the others._

_Bonka! Bonka! Bonka! Bonka! That was Timballisto, (T.B.), announcing afternoon tea by banging on a hollow log. Abbess Germaine wiped tears of mirth from here eyes,_

"_Now Gonff, get Martin down from there at once, or no tea for you!" _

"_Yes Abbess! I do as you command!" Gonff grinned cheekily at Germaine, and just stood there with a ridiculous look on his face doing nothing. That is...until Columbine poked him hard in the rear with the salad fork she'd been carrying. "Yooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww! Owowowowowow!" Martin was laughing so hard he was turning purple. (Although hanging upside down didn't help matters.) Columbine threatened her husband with the fork,_

"_Well, what are you standing there for? Get him down!" Gonff dodged a poke from the stick, while rubbing his behind and talking at the same time,_

"_Yes marm, right away marm!" And he bounded up the tree with the agility and speed of a squirrel, his little dagger in his teeth. He appeared above Martin a moment later, and began sawing at the rope. Martin looked a little nervous as he addressed Gonff, _

"_Um Gonff are you _sure_ you know…wwhhhhhhhhhhaaaa!"_

_CRASH! THUD! WALLOP! Gonff and Martin were now in a heap on the ground, with the branch on top of them. And the Abbess and Columbine leaning on each other, laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. And then Gonff was up and running, with Martin chasing after him._

_Let's just say Gonff got really seriously wet._

_Grugan Nightslayer, a one eared dog-fox, was the chief of all the northern Juska tribes, as well as being their Taggerung. All the Juskaslayer vermin were at his command, bound to him by law and fear. Of course, none of them could come close to matching his speed, power, strength, cruelty, cleverness, slyness and fierce temper. So none had every challenged him. His history was all blood, murder and cruelty. Even some of his own horde had died by his blade. Also, he had about ten score slaves to do all the work in the 'town'. Now while pacing the floor, none of that was on his thoughts. He was wondering what could have happened to that patrol he had sent after the mouse-maid. They had been gone about a week, and his scout had found no tracks or even a crushed leaf. __**Where could they have disappeared to? I've the best scouts I have trying to find them. And what do they find? NOTHING! **__ The Juskaslayer leader was furious at himself for letting those common vermin slip through his fingers! It was maddening! Then his gaze fell on his weasel general,_

"_Vaneye! Get your lazy hide out of my chair!" The unfortunate weasel screeched in pain as Grugan's claws ripped his ears._

"_Wwwwwhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaa! Stop Chief! Please stop!" Vaneye begged trying to get out of the way of the slashing claws._

"_Get out of here you oaf! I said GET OUT!" Charging headlong at the cringing Vaneye, he vented his spleen on him, "You idiot! This is all your fault! You, my top general snoozing in __**my **__chair while I do all the work around here!" Grugan kicked his aid hard in the rear, "Get your worthless 'ide out of my sight and do something to find those deserters, or you'll be punished the way they'll be when I find them!" Vaneye scurried on hands and knees out the door,_

"_Aye aye Chief! Right away Chief! Leave it to me! I'll find them!" THUD! Nightslayer groaned, __**that nijit will never learn to NOT run into my armor! GGRR!**_

"_Pick it up stupid!"_

"_Er, aye aye Chief!"_

_Grugan sigh in exasperation._

"_May I have everyone's attention please?" Tinkle tinkle! Abbess Germaine's little bell, that always sat on the table next to her, was always affective. Now was no exception. Total silence rained. "Thank you! I would just like to make few announcements! Number one: I'd like to thank you all for all of the time, effort and love you put into building this abbey. Number two: We are going to take three days of finishing building, and have a feast, and games! Now are there any objections?" In answer was thunderous applause. "Now," She continued after they had quieted down, "I want all of you to go to the kitchens and cellar, Friar Burgle and Jing Cellar mole will assign you all jobs." Geermaine looked down at a little dibbun who was tugging at her robe. The little shrew-maid whispered in her ear,_

"_Muver, wu 'bout us littlie uns?" _

"_Well Shiggy, what would you like to do? Tell us." Shiggy smiled mischievously,_

"_Eat all da berweeys!" She yelled, and immediately was a roar from the dibbuns,_

"_Berweeys! Berweeys!" Skipper of otters leaped onto the nearest table and roared, _

"_All right cullies, who wants to eat berries?" A chorus,_

"_ME1 MMMEEE!" Skip shook his head sadly,_

"_Well, I guess we won't have any berries until they're all picked, cleaned and cut!" He grinned, "So, who wants to help pick?"_

_Another chorus._

"_All right then. But no eat' in any, or else ya don't get any! Clear!"_

"_Oye oye Skip!" and there was a mad scramble for the door, _

"'_Hoy Ripptail, you and some other go 'long with em will ya?" Skipper called to one of his otters,_

"_Aye Skip!" After they all trooped out the Abbess smile at Skipper,_

"_Thank you, Skip. Now, back to business. We'll need lots of cheeses, truffles, deeper' n' ever pie, cakes, ales, teas, cordials, salads, scones, cream, fish, hotroot soup…everything! Let's get to work!"_

_Crack! The slave driver's whips hissed over the heads of the slaves. Gieg, the head slave driver was cruel,_

"_Git move 'in there! You mousey, come over here!" Trembling, the young mouse-maid hurried over, "what do you think your doing, slack' in like you were, eh?" He leaned close to her, leering, "Do you know what the punishment is for not doing you share of the work?" The terrified mouse nodded dumbly,_

"_Y-yes-sir."_

"_Well, what is it smarty, eh?" _

"_Thirty lashes s-s-ir!" He grinned evilly at her,_

"_Aye, that's right, me pretty. So why don't ya get back to work now, our do ya wana taste o' my lash eh?" He kicked her viciously in the mid-riff, knocking her over. Get back to work!" She scurried to obey, joining a young mouse about her age. After Gieg's back was turned she dropped her scared act and shot a hate filled glare at his back, while remarking to the mouse next to her,_

"_I don't get why we have to wait to escape Ronn! I mean if the two of us can bust out of here and bring help, then the sooner we leave the better." Her brother, Ronnanza, 'Ronn' sighed,_

"_I know Zess! But we need a good opportunity!" He looked around to make sure nobeast was in hearing distance and whispered, "I think tonight will be perfect! Ther're going to have party in honor of Nightslayer, so there'll be no guards!" Zess covered her mouth in excitement,_

"_Really?" Ronn nodded,_

"_Really!" Zess had never looked happier. Their escape, which they had been planning for half a season, was finally to become reality!_

_Zick, a captain in the Juskaslayer horde, had deserted, taking a score of the horde with him. The rat could not be happier. A score of vermin at his command, a forest full of all the fish, berries, roots, fruits and birds eggs they could eat, and to top it off, he had a mouse-maid as a slave! Who could be happier? Well, the mouse needed a little 'training', but after that it'd be fine. _

"_Ouch! She bit me! The mouse bit me! Whhhaaa!" OK, maybe a LOT of training, Zick sighed. He watched in disgust, as Halaw, a stoat who could use a little more brains, (A little, like lot), hopped around madly, wailing and sucking on his paw. A big mean-looking weasel jumped up from where he sat by the fire, dealt Halaw a hard punch on the nose,_

"_Aw, shud-up ya' idgit', or I swear I'll do it for ya'!" Halaw immediately closed his mouth. They all knew Snodol, the big weasel, never made idle threats. The mouse-maid, bound to a post watched in satisfaction, as Halaw tried to bandage up his paw, and ended up getting himself tangled up in a knot. All of his pleas for someone to help him were laughed at by the other vermin. Finally, getting untangled, Halaw stomped over to the fire and moped for the rest of the night. After the vermin began to settle down, Zick fell asleep._

_Sometime after midnight, the mouse-maid was wakened by somebeast whispering to her._

"_Pst! Missy are ye awake? If ye are, just nod." She nodded. After some rustling behind her, a big handsome, red fox crept out from behind her. Even though foxes were considered vermin, the mouse-maid felt instantly that she could trust him._

"_Who are you?" she whispered hoarsely, "and why are you helping me?" A flicker of sadness crossed the fox's face as he replied,_

"_My name is Redwood Slyon. And why I'm helping you is a long story. What's your name?" The mouse-maid smiled,_

"_My name is Laterose of Noonvale. But please call me Rose." The fox smiled,_

"_What a beautiful name!" He shook himself, "But we've got to get away from here!" He disappeared behind the post and a moment later she felt her bonds go slack. Redwood came back around in front of her, "Okay, let's go… but stay right behind me. If the vermin wake up and chase us, get in front of me, and run in a zigzag: ten feet on way, and then the other. And whatever you do, don't step on anything but grass!" Rose looked puzzled,_

"_Why not?" Redwood looked grim,_

"_You don't want to know." Taking a deep breath, "Let's go." Looking a little nervous, Rose followed him into the woods, always staying right behind Redwood. After several hours of slow travel, they stopped to rest,_

"_So, Redwood-" He interrupted her,_

"_Please call me Red." She nodded,_

"_So Red, what's wrong with the place we're in?" Red shivered,_

"_That place we were in was the biggest, most horrible swamp you'll ever find!" Seeing her curious look, he continued, "If you stepped on something besides the grass that we were walking on, you would fall down faster than you could blink!" His eyes took a horrified, distant look, "And I only know because a friend of mine was…was drowned in it." Rose tried to imagine what it would be like to die just by taking a wrong step._

"_So, were do you come from Red?" Rose asked, trying to take his mind of that subject. Red again smiled sadly, _

"_Well, it's a long story. It all started with a feud between my father's tribe and that of his brothers'…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do ya think? If you don't think is was very good, please remember: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!<strong>_

_**Just so you can get an idea:**_

_**Redwood-20**_

_**Laterose-22**_

_**Martin-23**_

_**Zick-30-38**_

_**Nightslayer-35**_

_**Zess-15**_

_**Ronn-15**_

_**Please REVIEW! :) :) **_

_**( If you review, thx! :) If not, grr!:l) Just Kidding! :)  
><strong>_


	3. A life story

**Ok. Were we left of, Red was telling Rose his story, so that's where we'll go back in. Just so you know, I'm NOT using the name 'Red' from Lomehedge! **

'Flashback'

_**Chapter 2**_

"_Redwood Slyon, come here NOW!" Glacia (G-lay-cee-uh) Slyon marched toward the usual hiding place of her son. "Red, come here! RRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDD!" _

"_Yes Mama?" Said a meek little voice from right behind her. Glacia sighed, __why can't my son have a normal life? No fighting or the constant threat of danger? __Red was looking expectantly up at her. Those eyes had a scared look in them. They always had. Ever since his uncle, Vageend Corsla, a cruel, heartless fox, had waged war on his more peaceful brother. A sense of dread had fallen on the town lately. The reason was that they had lost most of their hope that they might win the war. For they hadn't realized the size and strength of Corsla's little army. The two colonies had been fighting for half a season already and Zagar Slyon was losing. Really losing. _

_**Four days later**_

_A warning whistle pierced the night. Vageend Corsla and his warriors were coming! Almost instantly, the couple hundred warriors from Zagar's camp were running to form a protective line between the camp and the enemies. Glacia seized her son from his cradle and dashed toward the back of camp, all of the mothers and the young and old were running there as well. Giving orders like any general, Glacia snapped at them,_

"_Get moving toward the woods, every beast for himself once we get there!" Racing as fast a they could, they made it halfway there. _

"_!" A blood curdling shriek rent the air making every single beast present stop in their tracks. A female fox with a babe, who had come out of her house later than the others, had been caught by one of the enemy. He had grabbed her baby from her and killed it. For that vermin, it was a fatal mistake. The fox gave a blood curdling screech and hurled herself at him, her jaws closing around his throat. Glacia turned away as the vermin crumbled to the ground and the fox charged back toward fighting with murder in her eyes. Glacia's clan had always been good-hearted and kind. Not murdering for the fun of it. As the group started towards the trees again, a hail of arrows zipped over head. Stopping dead in their tracks, they stared at the line of wickedly grinning archers who had snuck around the camp to cut of any escape. Their commander grinned as he gave the deadly order,_

"_Fire!" Creatures collapsed around them screaming. One of the last ones to go down was Glacia, still clutching Red to her; she twisted around and hid him with her now-dead body. _

_Red lay still for the short time it took for the his own uncle's tribe to massacre his own tribe. After the enemy, had finished plundering the camp of it's few valuables, Vageend Corsla stood up on a hastily erected stage to make an announcement, and as he did Red noticed that one of his ears had been cut of,_

"_Now that my brother is dead," he said in the perfect pronunciation of his family, "we can move north were there is a forest full of woodlanders for us to make slaves! We will build ourselves a fortress and defeat all who dare to approach us! Now are there any who would like to stay here?" The picture he had painted had been brief but beautiful in the vermin's eyes._

"_NO!" Their unanimous answer thundered back at him in a defining roar. Vageend Corsla had one more strange announcement,_

"_Also, from now on, I will be call Grugan Nightslayer, because we will strike at night to kill are enemies! Now, who's with me?"_

"_MMMMEEEEE!" That was his answer. _

_**Eighteen seasons later:**_

_Redwood Slyon was a quiet fox. Unlike others of his species, he was good hearted and kind to all. That is, unless they were vermin. Surprisingly, the first ones he encountered were, like himself, kind and good. They had taught him to fight and do other important things. But he could never stay with them. At least, not while his uncle still was alive. The first real vermin he met with were 'very unfortunate', especially because they had a few young squirrels with them as slaves. _

"_Move along there you stupid oaf!" A tall weasel kicked the small squirrel carrying his bundle. Red, hidden in the bushes, gritted his teeth in anger, __**how dare he kick the poor little creatures? **__Over coming his anger, he stepped out onto the path ahead of them, and called out cheerily,_

"_Gumorni'in me buckos! Ah, what have we here, three little squirrels as slaves? Tsk!" He grinned viciously, "I think I'll have to take them as payment for my toll." Striding toward the flustered and confused vermin, he grabbed the rope leads from under their very noses and started back up the path._

"_Get 'im mates!" Red slashed through the rope halters of the young ones,_

"_You'll have to run for it mates! Head south, there's an abbey near here! Run!" Turning to face the vermin, He roared in their faces, "Come and face me you cowards, come and face the son of Zagar Slyon!" At the name, they halted the weasel stared at him,_

"_Redwood?" The astonished look on his face stated to ring a bell in Red's head. He narrowed his eyes and then open them in surprise,_

"_Beuck?" Then his eyes narrowed again, "what were you doin' with _slaves_ my I ask?" The vermin and his three companions looked ashamed of them selves, _

"_I duno'. I guess we just started to ferget…what we were taught and stuff." He looked Red straight in the eye, "And the way we escaped was, the vermin thought we were dead, so we just lay there 'till we got a chance to run." Red could so that he was teeing the truth. "How did you escape?" Red answered sadley,_

"_The same way you did."_

_**Two seasons later**_

_Over the next two seasons, Red re-taught his clan mates all of the rules of their dead clan. And he taught them how to fight with cunning, but merciful moves. Meaning, instead of cutting off an paw, just kill them in stead of making them suffer. But before they ever had to fight again, a deadly disease swept through the country side were they lived, and all of them except Redwood died. He mourned them, but he moved on again after a week, knowing that it would do no good to sit around moaning for a season. Turning his face north he marched in the direction that he knew his uncle had taken._

* * *

><p><em>(End flashback)<em>

_Redwood Slyon smiled sadly at Rose,_

"_Well that's my story, it's pretty long." He sat staring into the fire they had built. Rose could see he was still reflecting on what he had said,_

"_Who were those vermin?" Red looked at her with something in his eyes that she couldn't fathom _

"_They were sent by my uncle to capture you." He said simply. Rose's eyes widened,_

"_How do you know it was them?" Red grinned,_

"_They had been on patrol around the border for a few days, and I followed them the whole time. So I picked it up from their talk of deserting." They both started to laugh, picturing the stupid vermin walking along with Red walking right behind them the whole time. Falling asleep, they both dreamed of a huge red building with a mouse warrior standing on the battlements._

_Grugan Nightslayer was on the prowl. His horde was going to give a party 'in his honor' was their way of putting it. But Grugan had caught on. They were only hosting it so they could have as much grog as they wanted. Very well, he would let them have a party. But only so they would think he was not as smart as they. And then, in the middle of the party he would somehow ruin it. Ah, that might prove entertaining. But if he could find out whose idea it was to start with, he could punish them. Now that, would be entertaining. A young vermin, a fox like himself, was hurrying toward him,_

"_My lord, I have found whose idea it was fer the party!" He whispered. At Nightslayer's questioning glance, he continued, "it was the stoat captain, Rotch." In the dieing light Flayn, the young fox, could see the glint of teeth as his leader smiled wickedly,_

"_Good work Flayn. Now I need you two get a group of your friends, and tell them there's a reward for each of you if this goes smoothly. Here's what I want you to do…" _

_From the shadows of a shed, a pair of keen ears listened as Flayn made his report. As Grugan gave him directions, the hidden watcher chuckled to himself and snuck off. Grugan peeked in his directions,_

"_Those directions I just gave you were false. Here are the real ones." And he handed Flayn a scroll. His voice hardened, "if you fail, you know what the punishment will be." Flayn nodded wordlessly and slipped silently into the shadows._

* * *

><p><em>At Redwall abbey, Martin had a dream.<em>

_Martin, my son! __Said a voice in-side he head, __Martin listen to me_

_When the dawn breaks travel up._

_Travel fast as the wind. _

_Take the mouse of mischief with you._

_Before the storm breaks, you must find your heart's desire._

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK, Martin's dream was not very good, but i can't do that kind of thing! <strong>_

_**Just so you know, i'm going on vacation until 8-20-11 so i'll work on it, but nothing will be getting posted till then.**_

_ PLEASE REVEIW  
><em>


	4. Lots and lots of dreams!

**I'm back! Sorry I took so long to post this chapter, but I was on vacation and I didn't have time to type!**

_**Chapter 3**_

Martin woke with a start, _what was I dreaming about? _It was something important, he was sure. There was a quiet knock on his door, and then Gonff poked his head around the door,

"Ha ha, Martin, you're still in bed? It's past noon!" Chuckling, he watched his friend jump groggily out of bed and run for his clothes, were he slammed snout-first into the wall and sat down hard on the floor. From there, he jumped about three feet in the air with a loose nail stuck in his bottom. Gonff, meanwhile, was again laughing so hard that tears were pouring down his face. Martin grinned ruefully,

"Okay okay, I guess I look funny. But you wouldn't be laughing so hard if _you _had sat on that nail." Gonff asked curiously,

"Where _is _the nail?" Martin looked at him,

"That's for you to find out." And he marched out of the room. Gonff snickered. Because there, right in the middle of Marin's behind, was the nail. _Wow, _Gonff thought to himself, _Martin has been getting clumsy lately. And absent. I think there's something on his mind this morning as well._

"Hey Martin, what's on your mind? Did you have a dream?" Martin had been walking absently down the corridor, absently trying to remember what he had been dreaming about, stiffened,

"That's it!" He recited what he had heard,

"_When the dawn breaks, travel up._

_Travel fast as the wind. _

_Take the mouse of mischief with you._

_Before the storm breaks, you must find your heart's desire._

That's what he said!" Gonff stared at him,

"That's what who said?"

"Luke!"

"Who's Luke?" Marin looked impatient,

"Luke the Warrior is my father."

"Oh." Martin started racing away down the stairs,

"Come on! Let's go tell the Abbess!" Gonff looked puzzled, Martin had never been this exited before. He was acting like a dibbun with a new toy. _Oh well, the only way I can find out what all this means is to go along with 'im._

* * *

><p>Grugan Nightslayer was laughing to himself. Some of his vermin had been causing trouble, and now he was going to find out who it was. <em>Now, what to wear. I want to be well dressed for my party. Ha, those fools will walk straight into my trap. <em>

In a different part of the village, Captain Rotch was sitting with his minions, planning how they could make their party run smoothly. Rotch thumped his beaker down on the table,

"Now, who e'er don't know what der plan is? Anyone?" A tiny, cruel looking fox spoke up,

"Nay Cap'in. But when will we 'av guards so we know when is 'Ighness is comin'? If we don't 'e might take us by surprise." A rat nodded in agreement,

"Aye, if'n 'e take us by surprise, he might get a crack at us first." Rotch nodded,

"Yew' got a point ther' mate." He took a swig of grog," we'll av' guards hidden somewer'. And we'll av' to arrange some kind of signal so we know when e's comin'." Silence rained for a few moments. Then the rat, Gruncha, made a suggestion,

We could av' the guards hidden in de bushes and somebeast on the other side o' the wall and when Grugan comes along, the guard jist taps on de wall." Rotch nodded,

"That sounds like a good idea. And objections?" Not a sound. "All roight mates, we've got ourselves a plan!"

* * *

><p>Rose woke to the music of birds. It was dawn and birds always sing the loudest at dawn. Stretching, she shook of the leaves she had been using as a blanket. <em>I wonder what my parents would say if they could see me now. <em>She smiled. Her mother and father, Urran and Aryah Voh, would probably have a fit if they had seen her just then. Standing up slowly, she looked around her until she saw Red's haversack. Making her way over to it Rose peeked inside. _Hm…an empty canteen, a few scrapes of apple, a tiny little bit of cheese, and some leeks. Not a lot to make breakfast with. _She poked around a little more, _aha…a pot! Just the thing! And a knife. _She hastily scribbled a note to Red telling him she had just gone of to forage. After she had placed it on top of were she had been sleeping, she set of into the woods.

Red, meanwhile, was having a dream. He was standing on top of an icy mountain, with snow blasting against him. And he saw a mouse in a robe standing on top of a mountain close to him. The mouse yelled at the top of her voice but Red could not hear her. Gradually, the dream was replace by a mouse in shining armor, who waved his sword and tried to say something. Then he saw a castle with mice, squirrels, hedgehogs, pigmy-shrews and otters climbing the walls. Then he saw a mouse with a tiny sword fighting a stoat. Then a mouse-maid, whom he recognized as a much younger Rose getting hurled against the stone wall. And finally he again saw his mother being murdered by his own uncle's orders. He woke with a jerk. Realizing Rose was gone, he looked around for some sort of hint as to were she was. Finding the note he read it with a little smile. _Even for the short time I've known her; Rose has defiantly given me the impression that she's not a beast to sit around twiddling her paws. _Sitting down on a stump that happened to be handy he heard a call that came from of to his left. Getting up, he raced in that direction, coming to a sliding halt as he almost tripped over Rose and into a stream. The mouse was flat on her stomach trying to haul a makeshift fishing line out of the water. Red decided that he would never again believe _ANYBEAST _who told him that a fish caught in a small stream would never be big. The fish he helped Rose pull from the water was HUGE. In fact, it was almost as big as Rose was. About an hour later, they were coated from ears to tail-tip in greasy fish oil. Red grinned ruefully, surveying himself,

"You know Rose, I might consider becoming a fish if I can't get all this fish oil off." Rose agreed whole-heartedly,

"Not a bad idea! I think I'd want to be a guppy. There're so cute!" Her friend laughed,

"You know, I might just have a little soap in my bag. Funny, when I made it, it didn't turn out right, and now it looks like cheese!" Rose looked horrified,

"You mean that cheese in your bag was really _soap?_" Red was trying not to laugh,

"Yeah, why?" His expression suddenly changed, "you don't mean to tell me you _ate _it do you?"

"Well," Rose looked sheepish, "I _almost _did." Red started laughing,

"Haha! One time _I _actually ate it!" He made a face, "and let me tell you, it did NOT taste good!" Laughing, they made their way back to camp got the 'cheese' and went to wash off in the stream.

A little while later, they were both sitting on the tree stump eating fish.

"Last night I had a really strange dream." Red announced randomly, "first I was standing on a mountaintop, and an old mouse was standing on another one trying to tell me something, but I couldn't hear her. Then I was looking at a mouse in armor. And after that I saw a castle with mice, otters, squirrels and all manner of woodlanders climbing the walls. And inside the castle was a young mouse fighting a stoat. And then you were flung against a wall and almost killed. At the very end, I saw…my mother being killed all over again." Rose was looking at him strangely, "Rose, what's wrong?" Red looked worried.

"Y-you just described a battle that changed my life." She looked sad. "That young mouse you saw, his name is Martin. After that battle, he thought I had died. Though he himself was almost killed, after he was healed, he left, not knowing I was still alive." Seeing Red's confused look she explained, "Martin had been a slave in that castle. One day he was punished for something and was staked up on the wall-top in the middle of a night storm. In the morning the gulls tried to get at him. My brother had also been captured by the vermin and a friend of mine and I went after him. Anyway, I know how to make a hunting eagle's cry, so I was able to scar them away. Eventually they took Martin and put him in the prison pit. My friend Grumm the mole was a champion digger and was able to rescue Martin, my brother Brome and Felldoh the squirrel. We were being chased by other vermin and tried to escape by boat, but there was a hole in it. Brome and Felldoh were separated from us. Martin, Grumm and myself traveled a long way to find help, and we came back with an army and you know what happened at the battle. Ever since I came out of the coma I was in, I've been looking for Martin." Red was thinking hard,

"The mouse I saw in another dream, may have been your Martin. I saw a mouse standing on the battlements of a huge red building." Rose looked excited,

"I had the same dream! But his face was blurry." Red shook his head,

"Not in my dream. He was a handsome mouse with strong eyes and he had a sword, if that helps at all." Rose closed her eyes,

"Did he have a tiny square nick out of his right ear?" Red narrowed his eyes, trying to remember,

"Yes he did." Rose looked happy,

"I'm sure that was Martin! We have to find him!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know Red's dream was a little weird, but hey, I'm a beginner! <strong>

**If you have any suggestions or ideas for my story, please tell me! **

**Please Review! **

**8-25-11**

**Our comp. broke! So my chapters will be coming even slower for a few days.  
><strong>


	5. Solvinng riddles and mutiny

_**Chapter 4**_

_Knock knock! _Abbess Germaine sat up in her chair yawning,

"Come in." Martin and Gonff entered. "Please sit down. Now what brings you here right before my noontime nap eh?" Both the mice looked a little embarrassed at having interrupted Germaine's nap. Gonff was the first one to speak,

"Mother Abbess, Martin had a dream." Germaine looked puzzled,

"A dream? Why would you come to me about a dream? We all have dreams." Martin looked her strait in the eye,

"Because my father, Luke the Warrior, gave me a message. He said:

_When the dawn breaks, travel up._

_Travel fast as the wind. _

_Take the mouse of mischief with you._

_Before the storm breaks, you must find your heart's desire._

The abbess looked thoughtful,

"Some of it makes sense. 1. He's telling you to leave when the dawn breaks. 2. To travel very fast. 3. To take somebeast with you. But who is that other beast?" Martin grinned from ear to ear,

"Who but Gonff could be a mouse of mischief?" Germaine laughed,

"Quite right, Martin. But what does 'travel up' mean?" Martin had to admit that one stumped him,

"I don't know. Maybe…" Martin trailed off as a voice inside hi head murmured to him,

"_Map." _That was all it said. So Martin suggested it,

"I'll be right back!" Running out the door, he dashed down the corridor, down the stairs, through Great Hall, out the abbey door, across the lawn and into the gatehouse. Cornflower was busy cleaning out the gatehouse, when he rushed in,

"Good afternoon Martin! What can I do for you?" Martin grinned at her,

"Do you have a map in here?" She grinned right back at him,

"Why yes I do. But how do you ask?"

"Please!" Bustling over to a cabinet, the mouse-wife pulled out a scroll and handed it to him,

"Here you are Martin, a map of all Mossflower country." Martin thanked her and dashed back outside, through Great Hall, up the stairs, through the corridor and back into the Abbess's room.

"I have one!" Gonff looked at him teasingly,

"Why Martin, you didn't run all the way to the Gate-House just to get a map, did you?" Martin look suspiciously at him,

"What exactly are you looking at Abbess?" The mother of Redwall Abbey looked as full of mischief as her 'cohort,

"Oh this old thing, it's only an old map that I happened to have in my room." Martin's jaw dropped,

"You mean you had one here the whole time?" The two miscreants just grinned. Martin sighed, "well then why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask!"

"Okay fine, I didn't ask, but next time, please tell me."

"Alright. Now let's look at the map, shall we?" Gonff answered for both of them,

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>Captain Rotch was sure his plan was going to go smoothly. In fact, he was so sure, he had already given several vermin the ranks of generals, captains, and royal advisers for the time when he became king. He and about two score other vermin were enough to beat Nightslayer and a score of sniveling vermin. His thoughts were interrupted by a whisper in his ear,<p>

"Captain, the tyrant approaches!" Grinning evilly to himself, he turned around to face the 'Wall guard ',

"Good, send Strat to me." He added, "Hurry!" The weasel hurried off. A second later, Strat, a small black fox hurried up,

"Is he here Captain?" The stoat grinned evilly,

"Aye, he's here alright. You remember what you have to do?" Strat looked grim.

* * *

><p>"I couldn't forget it if I wanted to." Rotch couldn't have agreed more. The plans they had carefully laid were going to be hard. So hard, in fact, that he now had secret doubts as to his success. Well he'd stay close to the back door until it was all over. The bang of the door being opened brought him back to the present. And, as Grugan Nightslayer strode in, surrounded by a band of young soldiers, Rotch slipped toward the back of the room. But, even as he did, he glanced up at the rafters to see if Strat was there. He wasn't. And Rotch started to panic.<p>

Martin, Gonff and the Abbess were scanning the map when Germaine's eyes fell on the compass. A very faint light started to blink around the 'N'. Closing her eyes, she started thinking hard. And the it poped right out at her,

"Of course! Up! North!" The other two stared at her,

"What?" Calming down, Germaine explained,

"Take the map and hold it against the wall right-side-up. Now, which arrow on the compass points toward the ceiling?" Gonff responded,

"North, why?"

"That's the way you're supposed to travel." Martin was excited,

"So, starting at dawn, we travel north as fast as we can. And we have to find our hearts' desire…" The abbess interrupted him,

"Actually, Martin, I think it will be only _your_ heart's desire, since you had the dream." Gonff looked disappointed,

"I guess your right Mother." Perking up a little bit he added, "But maybe I will." Martin grinned,

"So, Gonff, when the sun rises tomorrow, you and I are going to travel north very fast to find me heart's desire. And we have to do it before the storm breaks." His face clouded, "but when _is _the storm?" His friends looked equally puzzled,

"I'm not sure."

"I second that."

"That's a big help!"

"Um, sorry."

"Will you two stop arguing!" Germaine wanted to go to lunch, "Let's say you have to go there and back in a fortnight." Gonff jumped up,

"Maybe the storm isn't a thunder storm, maybe it's an attack!" Martin looked worried,

"I hope not. I'll arrange with Skip to have the walls guarded day and night." The bell started to ring, announcing lunch. The abbes put in one more word on the subject,

"And I will move the date of the celebration to another day." When Martin and Gonff started to protest, she insisted, "I insist!" They closed their mouths and went to lunch.

* * *

><p><em><strong> O.K., sorry it took so long to post this chapter! My mom's computer witch i had my story on crashed and i had to get my stuff of it!<strong>_

_**APOLOGIES **__**APOLOGIES! :) **_

_**I have school so chapters will be coming out slow! :(**_

_**_PLEASE REVIEW!_  
><strong>_


	6. A new companion

_**OMGosh!1 I'm so sorry it's been so long!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

At dawn the next morning, Martin and Gonff set out with haversacks buldging. Gonff actually had two. Strolling cheerfully along the north path, Martin commented,

"It's going to be sunny for the next fortnight I'd guess." Gonff closed his eyes and sniffed appreciatively,

"That's good! Just smell those flowers!" He opened his eyes just in time to see the ground right in front of his face before his snout rammed into the dirt. "YYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! My nose! MY NOSE!" Martin walked on chuckling,

"What happened, Gonff? Got a little bump on the nose, have we?" Gonff followed him grumbling under his breath.

At noon the two friends stopped to rest under a big shady oak tree. Gonff spread a gourmet lunch out for himself. Martin, however, ate only a few scones and candied chestnuts. A nap in the early afternoon completed their lunch stop. They traveled steadily for about five hours. When it was getting dark, Gonff started to complain about stomach pains.

"Can't we stop? I think I ate too much for lunch." Martin yawned,

"Fine." They settled down for night under a big bright moon. Yawning, they fell asleep.

Much farther north, a mouse-maid and a young fox were also lying down to sleep. Rose was staring up at the stars. Red lay in a pile of leaves, thinking about his life. As the crickets sang their night-time song, a double shooting star rocketed across the sky. Both creatures gave a start. There was an old legend that when you saw a double shooting star, something would happen that would change your life in a good way forever. Rose was suddenly plunged into her memories. A handsome, strong young warrior mouse, fighting to try and save her. That same mouse, tied on top of a wall-top, head bowed against terrible gale. And again, smiling at her with a shining smile, full of meaning for her. She was brought out o her reverie by Red commenting in a surprised voice,

"Wow, that was cool. I wonder if the legends are true? I certainly hope so." Peaking over the top of his pile, he called to her, "'night Rose!" As they both started to breath gently, a little bird hobbled out of a bush and limped toward their haversack, making a feeble chirp when she found the food. After eating her fill, she climbed into the bag and curled up in the warmth it provided.

A chirping sound close to Red's ear woke him with a start. He rubbed his eyes in confusion, were was that noise coming from? He jumped with surprise when he realized that it was coming from right under his head. He called softly to Rose,

"Hey Rose, I think we have an injured bird on our hands. Do you have any idea how to set a broken wing?" The mouse-maid peaked sleepily over the top of her nest,

"Since when do you have a broken wing?" The fox sighed,

"I don't, but this little bird does." Rose hurried over,

"Oh the poor little bird. Here, let me see." She carefully picked the bird up in her arms, "what is your name?" The bird blinked its yellow eyes up at her, and answered in a soft little voice,

"My name is, Heather in Falling Snow. What be yours?" Rose pointed to herself,

"My name is Laterose but call me Rose. And my friends name is Red." Heather narrowed her eyes at the fox,

"Hmmm, Red be foxzer. Them be _vermin_." Red yawned,

"Not me, I'm not like other foxes." Changing the subject, he asked, "so how did you break you wing, Heather?" Heather blinked sadly,

"Stone of vermin rat hit this sparra's wing. Don't work no more." Rose looked at Red in alarm,

"That means we have to get moving, or they'll find us laying around just waiting to be captured." Red nodded grimly,

"Aye, and if they find us here they're not likely to take us to a tea party." The three new friends gathered up their belongings and headed down the path with Heather perched on the haversack on Red's back.

The three travelers found a stream to ford, a swamp to find their way through and they crossed sand dunes at the end of the day. They camped on the top of the highest one, and in the distance, they could see a dark fringe of trees against the skyline. Rose breathed one word,

"Mossflower."


	7. Matin is a doc!

_**I'm so sorry it's been so long, I've been really busy with school.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Martin woke with a start. Something slithered over his foot-paw. Something, slimy and long…. and scaly. His paw reached for his sword,

"RRREEEDDDWWWWAAALLLLLL!" Leaping up, he found himself confronted by the biggest adder he had ever seen. _What in the name of…? Five heads? Gonff. Where's Gonff? _Realizing he would have to fight the five-headed chunk of evil by himself. Bracing his foot-paws in the dirt, he took a deep breath. The five heads swayed in unison, tongue flickering in and out, venom dripping from there fangs. The biggest one lashed out, catching Martin unprepared. Stumbling back, he swung his sword, striking the snake in the eye. It recoiled, hissing in pain and fury. The second and third heads shot toward him, one on each side. The warrior sliced one on the side of its face, and spinning in a circle at the slower of the two, cut its head off at the base of the skull. When the neck fell, writhing on the ground, Martin realized that it was not one, but five snakes, somehow joined at the tips of their tails. He took all this in before the fourth head came down on him in a chopping motion. Thunk! The blade sank through its neck. There were now only three heads left, but the fifth head, the smallest one (but still huge) seemed to be hanging back, not attacking. The first and second heads flew at him. Tim seemed to freeze. Martin saw the heads coming on either side of him, and he jumped back. Crack, thud! The two heads fell to the ground, unconscious.

Martin in a normal situation, would never hav killed and injured and helpless creature. But now was different. He knew that he only had a little strength left, not enough to kill three more snakes, and if he failed to kill them all, they would wreak havoc for a long, long time among the helpless woodlanders. He shut his eyes and clenched his teeth and drove the sword home twice. He opened his eyes and realized he had forgotten about the last snake. Glancing at it he wondered why it hadn't attacked him. It opened its mouth and spoke in a non-hissing voice,

"Please, I won't hurt you. Can you free my tail from that of those cannibals?" Martin's jaw dropped,

"What? So you can just kill me while I'm helping you? Never." The snake lowered it's head,

"Layuse."

"What?"

"That is my name." Martin sighed,

"How did you come to be like this, Layuse (lay-oos)?" Layuse settled down. Martin, feeling that he could trust him, did likewise. Layuse took a deep breath,

" It all began when we were young. A horde of vermin was camped near us and we decided to go and give them a good scare. We didn't realize that they had sentries in the trees using bird calls to signal each other. They surrounded us and tied our jaws together. Their leader, Valse, cut deeply into our tails and tied they together, so that when they healed they would grow into each other. They then left us in a ditch, and we lat there for days, unable to move because of the pain. A after a week or so we were so hungry, we couldn't just sit there. But when we got out of the ditch, we realized our tails were already joined. We soon learned to move as one, but the cruelty of those vermin remained with me for three years before I could no longer live with it. I could not go on killing innocent creatures, just for the sport. My siblings laughed at me when I told them we should stop. "Martin asked curiously,

"And you want me to cut through your tail?" Layuse nodded solemnly. "I will, but I'll need to bandage it afterward, so I will go gather herbs." The snake looked as eager as a dibbun,

"May I help? I never knew about healing and I'd like to learn." Martin looked deep into those eyes, that had no fear or evil, and grinned,

"I'd love to teach you." Suddenly remembering his friend, he turned around to yell, "GGGGGOOOOONNNNFFFFFFF!"

"Is Gonff a mouse like yourself?" Martin nodded, "I smelled the scent of mouse going north."

"Thanks Layuse. Now hold still while I cut these other snakes as low as I can." In a few strokes, Martin had severed the other snakes' bodies off as far as he could without hurting Layuse. "Okay, let's go."

When they returned, they found Gonff sitting on one of the snakes' neck staring blankly around him. Martin waved cheerily,

"'Mornin' mate. I'd like you to meet my new friend Layuse." Gonff jumped in surprise and stared open mouthed.

"Whatintheflippin'?"

"Oh I had a little tussle with his siblings, and he woudn't hurt me and I'm going to help him." Gonff sook his head in disbelief,

"I don't know why, but I get the feelin' he's safe." Layuse laughed, a nice, soft laugh,

"Thank you." Martin dropped his bundle,

"Okay Layuse, are you ready?"

"Yes, and don't worry about me, just get it over with." Martin inspected the tail closely before pulling out a paper thin knife. Taking a deep breath, he went to work, carving around what was as close to being Layuse's own tail as he could. After a while, he looked up from a neat bandage and went stand in front of the snake,

"Okay, you can open now." Layuse opened his eyes. He gave an experimental wiggle of his tail. And then he was all over the place, wriggling with the joy, of freedom. He beamed at Martin,

"Thank you, my friend. I am in debt to you. Therefore I pledge myself into your service." Martin grinned happily,

" Thank you. And I'm sorry about you siblings." The adder nodded gravely

"If you hadn't killed them, many more would have died this day, including a mouse-maid." Holding up his tail to silence Gonff, he continued, "however, I believe she is still in danger of being captured by vermin." Martin wiped his sword on the grass,

"Then what are we waiting for, lead on!"


	8. Mutany and mud

_**Okay, this chapter will hopefully be good, but I don't guarantee anything. Please review and tell me whether I should change something or not. And, if you have any ideas for future chapters, please let me know! **_

**Chapter 7**

Captain Rotch glanced franticly around him, looking for his hired assassin, Strat the fox. Although he knew that he would be unable to complete anything that night, since his minion wasn't in place, he still knew that if he got out, he would have a very good chance another try.

Glancing around, he darted through the crowd to the back door, and slid through. Letting out a sigh of relief, he swaggered away in the darkness.

"Captain?" Strat's voice came out from behind a dark tree. Rotch answered warily,

"That you, Strat?"

"Aye." Sensing something was amiss, he backed away a few paces,

"Then come out and show yourself!" Strat emerged, although it seemed a little that he was pushed, for he stumbled a little. The stoat sniffed the air, "is there somebeast behind that tree?" The little fox looked nervously behind him, and then back at Rotch,

"Behind the tree? Nope, never had nobeast followin' me." His eyes flickered franticly, trying to tell his friend something. "I'm sorry I wasn't in the rafters on time, I…uh…got delayed." The stoat captain backed away, again getting the sense he should turn and flee. _What's wrong wi' me? Why should I stay anyway. He messed up my whole plan!_

"Well, Strat, I guess I'll be movein' along." Nodding his head he added warningly, "I'll see you later and you better not mess up again, or it'll be worse for you!" He turned around, only to be confronted by half a dozen hefty rats. He whirled and dashed past the evilly grinning fox, strait into the waiting paws of Grugan Nightslayer.

"Har har, I was meanin' ta thank yer for the loverly party mate!" The stoat knew he was as good as dead. The penalty of treason was known to all: death! He let out a loud shriek, as Nightslayer's claws pierced his back. "I think a night in the guard house before yur trial will do y some good. Strat, go stop those idjits in there from getting any louder." Strat grinned evilly at the terrified Rotch,

"Aye, chief. And shall I tell 'em they can spend the night in the compound?" The big fox laughed raucously,

"That's a bright idea mate. And you can extend the invitation for a week, no food or water!"

Redwood Slyon was a happy fox. He and his friends, Rose and Heather, were sitting on the bank of a clear-running stream, dabbling their paws in the cool water. They had entered Mossflower about mid-morning, and were taking a noon-time rest for lunch.

His day-dreaming was suddenly interrupted, when Rose snuck up behind him and shoved him in the water. He came up sputtering at her,

"Ahug, I got da wader up my dose!" He chased her up the bank, still sputtering about the water up his nose. Heather sat on the ground and laughed until she cried.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, cheecheechee!" Her laughing ended abruptly when she noticed that her friends were nowhere to be seen. There was also a strange smell that she had never noticed before; she sniffed harder. It seemed vaguely familiar. Something snapped inside her head: toad! She sighed, _those two blunder paws! Why can't they stay out of trouble?_ Sighing, the little bird flew off in the direction the Red and Rose had taken.

_Oh my head! Oh my head! _Rose woke with a jolt. Toads. She groaned to herself; she had been captured by toads before and knew that they were very dangerous to a small number of beasts. Turning her head, she hissed at Red, who was lying on the ground next to her,

"Red…Red…are you awake?" He groaned,

"Yeah I'm awake alright. Wow that was quite a whack they gave me! Oh my head!" If the situation hadn't been that serious, Rose would have laughed. Now, however, laying in the mud, in the green woodlands, she didn't quite feel like laughing.

"Cheecheechee, hahahahah, cheecheechee, hahahahaha!" They both looked up, startled. Heather was in the trees above them, trying to get their attention. Rose hissed up at her,

"Heather can come get these ropes off us?" Flitting down from the branch, the bird chattered reproachfully at them,

"Sheshe, ye foolish little beasts. Yes, I can try to get the off. Hmm…" She started pecking at Roses bonds, grunting with each peck, "this…tastes…like…rotten…fish…that…has…been…been…roting…for…seasons…upon…seasons…there!" Rose snapped the last few strands,

"Heather, I'll do my foot paws, you do Red…hurry, or the guards 'll here us!" Just as Red's last rope snapped, they all felt slimy fingers grab them from behind,

"Urg, trying tug gut aways, waz youz?" A dry, croaking, horrible voice came from behind them. The biggest toad they had ever seen stood at the edge of the trees, surrounded by guards. "Takez them touzen the pit! Hargharg!" The three friends were dragged, squirming and wriggling toward a pile of brush that was being moved aside. A huge, gaping hole was revealed, and they were thrown into it, still trying to free themselves.

Splash! Rose hit the bottom, landing face-down in the mud. She lay there, not moving, just trying to get herself to think clearly. When she finally sat up, she surveyed her surroundings with disgust. The sides of the pit were brown and ray pebbles mixed with mud, all very slippery looking. The bottom was about half mud and half mud-and-water. She looked up and groaned. The toads were covering the top back up with branches.

Red got up slowly from where he had been lying.

"Aug! This is grose!"

"Sheshe!" Together the three of them searched around the pit, but there was no way out


End file.
